Breakfast
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: Breakfast at the Life Cafe! Woohoo!


_A/N: This was written because of my strange love for breakfast food and booths! XD_

_This is my last fic for a short while…I'm taking a break. I'll be back very soon, though. It has been so much fun!_

Angel sipped her milk in order to wash down a scrumptious mouthful of pancakes. Turning her head, she set her cup down on the table and let her gaze travel outside the window and into the sunny, very early New York sunrise.

She grinned at people as they hurried by, rarely ever receiving a friendly face in return. The young drag queen, however, just sighed happily. She was in a terrific mood that morning and she really didn't know why…. great food has a tendency to do that.

She leaned her elbows on the table and casually let her eyes roam about the artsy, dimly lit restaurant. It was quite the funky little hang out.

Just when she began to loose herself in thought, a pair of large, warm hands gently covered her eyes. She jumped…and then grinned. She _knew_ the touch.

"Guess _whoooo_?" A deep voice teased. Angel grinned even harder.

"Scooby Doo?"

"Guess again."

"Maureen??"

"Nope." There was a hint of mirth in the tone.

"Mimi-chica!" Angel chirped cheerfully. "What on _earth_ happened to your voice??"

Grinning, Angel scooted over right next to the window to allow her lover to plop himself down beside her in the booth.

"I can't believe you're actually here!" Angel giggled. "I could've sworn that you were gonna be out cold all day!"

Collins shook his head very slowly and carefully. His skull pounded but he couldn't complain…the little 'toga party' they had last night was worth it. _Very_ worth it…

"I got your note, Ang. I couldn't let you get all lonely for me…" As he talked, he looked her up and down. "You look great, by the way. How do you manage to _not_ look and feel like shit after partying??"

Angel shrugged, blushing a little. "An hour of makeup. As for the sick part, I really don't know how I managed to avoid it…but I honestly don't feel too bad."

Through the grim feeling, Collins managed a tiny smile. "I love you, Angelcake."

"I love you too, honey. Come here…" Angel grasped his shoulders and gently eased him down until he was lying on his back, his head resting on her lap. She began stroking his hair.

"Are you feeling okay, Thomas? You really don't look too good…"

"Mmmmm….I could just fall asleep right here. I love listening to your voice. So what do you plan on doing after breakfast?"

"Well, I was thinking of drumming…I can get extra money by looking all sad and innocent! It really _works_!"

"I'll bet it does." Collins grinned.

"Anyways, after that I might go down to Central Park to do some drawing. Hey…if we get to sit on a bench, I could show you my Forest Gump impression…wouldn't that be fun?"

The teacher chuckled. "I didn't know you could do impressions!"

"Yup!" Angel nodded proudly. "From any movie or TV show. And I _think_ I've got all of our friends down…"

Collins squeezed his eyes shut and imagined Angel doing a Maureen impression…it made him laugh and, in turn, his head began to throb. He grimaced.

"Awww! My poor baby!" Angel cooed. "Do you want to try some pancakes? I swear they are _orgasmic_!"

He groaned in response. Then, Angel's words gave him an idea.

"I'm gonna puke if I eat anything. However…why don't you and I have a little under-the-table fun??"

Angel grinned. "Later, I promise."

Collins pouted.

"Oh, and if I save up my money from drumming, I think we should see this off Broadway show called "Stomp". Mimi has seen it once and she said I'd really love it…you know…being a percussionist and all."

The professor grinned. "Sounds like a plan! An' I'll make sure I don't drink myself into a stupor the night before…"

Angel smiled down at her lover. "Are you sure you don't want any pancakes, baby? They are the _best_ I've ever tasted…"

"No one makes better pancakes than you, Ang."

"Awww! Well, thanks. Here…open wiiiiide…" Angel cut a small piece of pancake off with her fork, she speared it and then held it to Collins' lips.

Collins propped himself up on his elbows so he wouldn't choke. He grinned at her before opening his mouth.

"Girl, you _know_ I can!"

Angel giggled as she felt her face becoming hot. Who ever heard of getting all hot and bothered over pancakes?

"Hey, these _are_ good!" Collins chewed slowly, savoring the taste.

"Yes! I _told_ you so, honey!" Angel teased. "Do you want to get some to go?"

"Sure…but not right now." Collins settled back down in her lap and shut his eyes. "I just wanna sleep…"

"Baby, if you fall asleep I'm gonna have to carry you home!" Angel winked at him.

Collins grinned.

A shadow fell across the table...

"Don't you two _ever_ stop being cute?? I'm getting jealous…"

"Mimi-chica!! Roggy!!" Angel squealed.

The rocker raised an eyebrow, chuckling quietly. "_Roggy_??"

Not having the energy to speak, Collins simply waved at them.

Mimi smiled brightly and brushed her hair out of her face as she and Roger slid into the booth across the table from them.

"Somehow, I _knew_ we'd find you here, Angel-chica. Anything wrong with Collins??"

"He just…partied a little too hard last night." Angel whispered.

Roger and Mimi both nodded sympathetically….they've been there, done that.

"So, are those any good?" Mimi indicated to the pancakes on Angel's plate, the blue nail polish on her fingernails flashing under the dim light as she pointed.

"They're _excellent_!" Angel gushed. She passed the menu over to the couple to read.

Mimi quickly scanned the menu, sharing it with her boyfriend.

"Eggs, French toast, waffles...God, this all looks _so_ good! Oh! Look, Roger…Huevos Rancheros!"

Roger smiled, slumping down in the booth. "It's _so_ fucking early. I think I'll just have some coffee…" He stifled a yawn behind his hand. "You dragged me here…I'll need it."

"Oh my GOD!!! What are _you_ guys doing here?!" Interrupted a voice shrill with excitement.

Everybody turned to see Maureen, Joanne and (the perpetual third wheel) Mark coming towards them.

"Sweetie, you gotta sit up now. We have to make room for the others." Angel told her lover gently, nudging him.

Collins groaned. "I don't think I can move…"

"Here, I'll help you…" As she was talking, Angel grasped Collins under the arms and tugged him into a sitting position.

Everybody squeezed together. Joanne and Mark slid into the booth beside Mimi and Roger while Maureen sided with Angel and Collins.

"Don't you just _love_ booths?!" The diva squealed. To get her point across, she bounced in her seat a little. "This is fucking _brilliant_! We must all be on the same wavelength or something!"

"It's a small world, honey!" Angel grinned at her.

Now holding the menu, Joanne was reading it while Mark peeked over her shoulder.

"Pookie?" Maureen asked her girlfriend in a quiet voice.

"Yes, honeybear?" The lawyer looked up from the menu, smiling at her.

"Do they have any milkshakes?"

"For _breakfast_??" Joanne raised her eyebrow.

Maureen shrugged. "Well, I'm craving some sugar…"

Mark settled back in the booth, already deciding on his breakfast.

"Hey…they've got cereal…and _juice_! Great…I'm all set."

The performance artist stared at her ex boyfriend, her eyes widening.

"Oh, come _on! _You've _got_ to eat more than _that_!"

"Well, I _like_ cereal…" Mark said defensively.

"You probably weigh less than _me_! Hell, you may even weigh less than _Angel…_" The brunette paused here, looking the drag queen over. She took her time.

Angel stared back at her, raising an eyebrow.

Maureen smirked slightly. "Okay, maybe I was exaggerating there but-"

"I do _not_! Besides, what are _you_ gonna have other than a damn _milkshake_??"

"Well, let me take a look at the menu…" Maureen leaned over the table and snatched it from Joanne's hands.

As she was looking at her various choices (decisions,decisions!), another familiar face came up to them…. Benjamin Coffin the 3rd.

"Hey guys, mind if I join you?"

Angel smiled at him. "Of course! The more the merrier!"

Grinning, Benny hurried over to an empty table nearby. Taking one of the chairs, he dragged it back over to the table his friends were overpopulating. He pulled the chair up to the end of the table and sat in it.

As he glanced at his friends, he noticed something…Collins looked like shit.

"Hey…what's wrong, Tom?"

The professor smiled warily. "It's _that_ obvious, huh?"

Maureen blinked, completely out of the loop. "_What's_ obvious??"

"Oh, you know me. Too much Stoli." Collins sighed. "The smell of all this food is kind of nauseating…"

A slow, evil grin began to show itself on Roger's face…

"You know…" He started, fighting back laughter. "I think I'm going to have some nice, _chewy_, _greasy_ sausages…"

Collins glared at the rocker, catching on immediately. Angel narrowed her eyes at Roger as she sipped her milk.

"Stop it, man…" The teacher warned, looking disgusted. "I swear to God…"

Maureen cringed, laughing nervously. She hid behind the menu.

Mimi swatted her boyfriend on the arm. "Roger…don't you _dare_!"

"And _then_…" Roger continued, ignoring Mimi. "I'm gonna order some bacon…because I just _love_ to chew on the _fat_!"

Collins began to dry heave…

Maureen scrambled out of the booth to save herself…

And Angel nearly choked on her beverage as she realized what was happening.

"Oh, dear…" The drag queen muttered to herself. She bent down,reaching under the table by her feet. She grasped onto the rim of her trusty pickle tub. She yanked it up and thrust it into Collins' hands.

Collins puked into it noisily, drawing horrified squeals from the girls at the table and curious stares from other people.

So much for eating…

"_Gross_!!" Now standing beside Benny, Maureen made a face.

"I've lost my appetite…" Mark blinked, looking at the menu…then at Collins.

"Don't you get sick, too!" Joanne scolded him. She cast a sympathetic glance at her friend. "Are you okay, Collins?"

Remaining silent with his head still in the pickle tub, Collins groped for a napkin on the table. Angel helped him out by handing it to him. The professor looked up, wiping his mouth off. He shot Roger the deadliest glare…

"Oh, shit! I'm sorry…I…_jeez_! I didn't think you were serious, man!" Roger stammered, swallowing nervously.

"…I'm two seconds away from dumping the contents in this bucket on your head, Roger." Collins growled in a cold, harsh monotone.

The rocker slid lower in his seat.

In order to calm him down, Angel was rubbing Collins' back in slow, soothing circles.

"Do you feel any better, honey?"

"No."

"Do you wanna go home and lie down?"

"Yeah, sure. My head is _killing_ me!"

Mimi pouted slightly, looking back and forth between Angel and Collins. "Awww…you guys are _leaving_??"

"Yeah, chica." With her free hand, Angel reached over the table and squeezed Mimi's hand. "I think it's best."

Everybody muttered their 'goodbyes' as the couple slid out of the booth.

"Bye, you guys!" Angel turned back to her pals, giving them one final wave. Balancing her pickle tub on her hip with one hand, she reached down and gripped onto Collins' hand with her other. The couple began walking away.

"Hope you feel better, Tom! We should really do this again sometime!" Roger shouted after them. He couldn't help but snicker.

Collins did not turn around. With his free hand, he gave his friend the finger.

"I'm sorry about your pickle tub, Angelcake." Collins squeezed her hand apologetically as they approached the door.

"Oh, it's okay, honey." Angel winked at him. "As soon as we get home I want you to lie down…with me on _top_ of you!"

Collins grinned, feeling better already.

THE END

_A/N: MovieBuffStarlet…OUT!!!_

_I've always wanted to say that…_

_Anyways, reviews are lovely!_

'_Bye! (waves)_


End file.
